An aerial vehicle can include two or more end systems that communicate over a network. Each of the end systems can include applications that need to communicate with a certain combination of other end systems. Latency can be the time it takes for a message to travel from one end system to another. Jitter can be a variation in latency. It can be problematic if the network experiences high latency and/or high jitter.